


Born to Rule

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Starkiller Base, character death is han solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ten facts about General Hux.





	Born to Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Haven't read the Aftermath trilogy yet. May have to get to that.

1\. From the moment he was young, Armitage Hux has thought of it as his destiny to rule the galaxy. Occasionally, when his father's taunts and cutting remarks become too much to bear, or for that matter, when the whispers of the other children at school become too much to bear, Armitage falls into his fantasies of becoming like the Imperial heroes that he's heard about. Or, for that matter, becoming Emperor. 

 _Emperor._ That, of all things, will definitely show his father, as well as the other children who whisper about his parentage. When he becomes Emperor, no one will even dream of questioning him, making fun of him, anything of that nature. They will respect him. More than respect, they will follow him. 

 

2\. His father is not a good man -- even as an adult, Hux is occasionally troubled by reminders of the man's cutting remarks and beatings. He doesn't show it; he keeps it locked up deep inside. But nonetheless, he is occasionally reminded. 

 

3\. When he meets Supreme Leader Snoke for the first time (along with his lackey, Lisaris), he finds the both of them, to say the least, very odd. Snoke speaks a lot of the Force and of the Milaran concept of  _ren,_ or fate. He speaks in that rumbling voice, a voice like the prelude to an avalanche, of the concept of _ren,_ how _ren_ brought them here even after the fall of the Empire at Jakku, and Hux has to admit that he's irritated whenever the Supreme Leader brings it up at all -- the Supreme Leader doesn't seem like one who could actually lead a worthy successor to the Empire. He's odd, Hux thinks. Too focused on abstract concepts of this Force as opposed to actual practical tangibles. The same for Lisaris, for that matter.

4. When Kylo Ren arrives, he transfers some of that rivalry with Lisaris over to him. After all, they aren't exactly that different, are they? Although at least Lisaris knew how to show respect towards his military officers. 

5\. Despite his contempt for Kylo Ren, there is something in Hux also that is all but jealous of him as well, if only for how the Supreme Leader seems to see him as his favorite. When they think Hux isn't listening, there is something tender about the Supreme Leader's voice, something bizarrely intimate for what should be between Master and apprentice. Are the two lovers? It would explain a great deal, especially with the way that Snoke talks to him, how it seems that Ren is his top priority. 

It's as good as any an explanation for what Snoke sees in Ren. Ren is insufferable, completely insufferable, mediocre at best, temperamental, costly (especially with the destruction of certain bits of equipment) and doesn't give Hux the respect he's due. Why, he even thinks that he can order around Hux despite not having a military position, the nerve of him! If there is a good thing about Ren, Hux doubts he can see it. (He's fully aware that the feeling on Ren's side is mutual)

Hux doesn't think too hard about the matter of Milaran biology, but the idea of the Leader and Ren being lovers...it's as good as any an explanation for what's happening, and why he seems to favor someone as mediocre as Ren over Hux.

 

6\. He only sees Kylo Ren unmasked once, and it's by accident -- he's surprised and yet also strangely let down by what he sees: the face of a man in his twenties with an almost angelic, even innocent sort of beauty to contrast with his strength. He and Ren refuse to speak of it again, and that's one thing that the both of them can agree on in their vitriolic relationship. 

 

7\. The idea of Starkiller Base is Hux's, in terms of finding the Resistance anywhere in the galaxy and eliminating them. Ren has a deep-seated loathing for it, but the Supreme Leader accepts it. "Then we have a chance to crush them," he says, and Hux cannot help but feel a swell of pride in the Leader's praise, one of the few that the Leader has actually given him. 

He does wonder occasionally if in a way, he's traded one wretched father figure for another. Granted, the Supreme Leader has never hit him, but even so, there is always that sort of loneliness, that sort of longing for the approval of a father figure who is far from willing to give it to you. 

 

8\. When he gives the speech to the crowd of stormtroopers below, all the while he feels righteous. Justified. The galaxy may call them monsters, but it is not so. They are bringing stability to the galaxy that the New Republic never could. And firing on the Hosnian system, General Hux knows that he has done the right thing in just beginning to wipe both the Republic and the Resistance from the face of the galaxy. 

 

9\. He doesn't know what exactly Ren's talking about when he finds him in the snow, murmuring about a Jaina. Nor does he understand why Ren would regret killing his father -- indeed, if Hux ever got the chance to kill his father, he would do it without hesitation for everything that man put him through. Ren is weak, he can only conclude. Weak in addition to his other sins. 

 

10\. He knows full well that Snoke does not trust him. He doesn't know that Snoke knows about his ambitions to rule the galaxy as he was destined to, but he knows that Snoke does not trust him. Snoke is weak. When the time is right, Hux will take him out and rule the galaxy as he was destined to. As an Emperor, not a Supreme Leader. An Emperor, as he was meant to be.


End file.
